


All I want for Christmas

by chaotic4life



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic4life/pseuds/chaotic4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamb gave up on Santa a long time ago, but sometimes wishes do come true nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and dedicated to [michaela3105](http://michaela3105.livejournal.com), who wanted Lamb/Veronica Smutfic for Christmas. Merry Christmas sweetie. Hope you like it. A million hugs and kisses to my kickass beta [tinkabell007](http://tinkabell007.livejournal.com) for serious handholding and being the spelling queen. Any mistakes at this point are my own. This was supposed to be a short fluffy Christmas piece; I should have known better than to attempt to mix Lamb and fluff.

She had developed social grace. Oddly, that was the first thing that struck him to be the most significant change. Gone was the stumbling teenager, trying to fit into whatever crowd she found herself in; And certainly nothing reminded of the shy and naive kid anymore. Veronica Mars had finally found her footing and mingled with poise.  
All this years spent with filthy rich men apparently had been good for something.

Don leaned casually in the doorway, holding a glass of Bourbon on the rocks for decoration, carefully skimming the crowd for familiar faces. The condensed water slowly dripped down the edge of the tumbler, making its way down his fingers. He held a paper cut-out of a Christmas tree in his other hand, the words **'All I want for Christmas'** printed on it. The mayor's wife annually collected the Christmas wishes from every guest, to decorate the city council's Christmas tree. Lamb just looked at the thing with disdain. He hated Christmas traditions with all its fake snow and fake happiness. All he wanted right now was the Mueller account in his portofolio and he began to think that not even a fat man in red suit could make that happen. He halfheartedly set the drink down on the table and scribbled down _"all my wishes and dreams come true"_. That should cover his ass with Santa either way. It couldn't hurt trying. He reclaimed his drink and entered the ballroom, which had started to fill up quickly.

The party was in full swing and the sound of the band was failing to cover up the chatter. He picked up pieces of conversations here and there, smiling at a passing business associate and his twenty something girlfriend and was looking for someone interesting enough to actually strike up a conversation. Events like this were dull to say the least, but they were the necessary evil coming with this town.

His eyes couldn't stay clear of her for long though. Her locks shone like a halo around her face. She still looked exactly the same. The past ten years had apparently been unable to touch her, or maybe she always looked wise beyond her age and her body had finally caught up. Veronica was as beautiful as he remembered. Her tight midnight blue dress fit snugly around her petite hips, highlighting every curve to its best advantage. She had always been hot; Infuriating, but beautiful nonetheless, or maybe because of it. Veronica was the only woman in his life that had been able to rattle him. Her smugness and constant fight had turned him on more than he would have been legally allowed to voice. He spent countless nights, and probably a few afternoons, jerking off to the mental pictures of her pouting lips and those fiery blue eyes. Breaking her spirit had become an unaccomplished mission for years, but over the years slowly something else altogether had snuck its way into his conscience, and more scary into his mind and emotions.

Don chuckled, 'boy, times certainly had changed in this hellhole in So Cal'. He left his comfortable spot in the door and eased his way through the crowd of Neptune's finest. Who would have thought that one day he'd be invited to a shindig like that? Other than him that is. He always new that he would end up on top. People were easy to manipulate and he learned from the best. In the corner of his eye he saw Veronica talking to the mayor, laughing and touching his arm. Drink in her left hand, she was appearing to be in a focused conversation and easing through the normal party small talk, but he knew her better than that. Her eyes were constantly moving through the room, skimming faces and probably filing information and mental pictures of the who and who and who with whom away for future reference. He was surprised that she had not noticed him on her radar yet.

He had never planned to keep up with her whereabouts, but somehow it was difficult to escape the ghost of tortured past if you are living in a town that in some weird way or another worshipped the ground she walked on. No one, who's life she'd touched, had ever gotten away from her spell. There weren't really any gray scales with Veronica. It was simple, you adored her or you hated her with a vengeance.  
It had been 20 years and he still had not made up his mind what side he considered himself on. After she left college and fled from Neptune as quickly as her overprotective father would let her, she settled for Law school on the east coast. At the same time Don did what every man in his position and a pending midlife crisis would do; he knocked up his 09er girlfriend and soon found himself in the top league of Neptune. Suddenly he did not have to blackmail himself into meetings but could discuss matters freely at the club or over dinner at the in-laws. It was not an easy way into acceptance, but it was a lot smoother than he anticipated.

By the time the marriage was over after only 4 short – or long - years, he had managed to sweet talk himself into the minds of many of the influential business men in town. Forgotten were the years of being a stumbling Sheriff and social disgrace. The divorce settlement left him with enough capital to start his own security firm and with the established connections he soon found himself with an impressive client list. He finally had been able to start his life.  
Granted, starting at 40 had not been the initial plan, but it certainly was not too late.

"So rumor in the business has it, that you were promoted to rent-a-cop!"  
Don spun around, barely missing Veronica Mars by an inch. Her blue eyes sparkled at him while she took a nonchalant sip of her wine.  
"Head of security"  
"Ahh, I knew a head of security once. He went to Harvard." Her dreamy voice was mocking him, but her face gave away a genuine smile. "He made my life a living hell."  
"See, I didn't even have to go to Harvard to do that!"  
"True. But then the sexual innuendo would have been on a whole different intellectual level, deputy."  
It took him a lot of self control not to spill his drink straight into Veronica's very inviting and too close for comfort cleavage, as he slammed the glass down unto the bar next to him. How on earth was a man ever to gain ground with that woman?  
"I would work up the decency to blush, but we both know it would be a wasted effort."

She just smiled and left him standing dumbfounded while she addressed a woman about her age that looked vaguely familiar. The bartender handed him a new drink, which he downed in a heartbeat. The amber liquid burned its way down his throat. Sometimes he wondered why he deserved all of this, of course, than he was smart enough to remember a few of his not so bright moments, but still. Veronica Mars. That girl, or rather now woman, would be the last nail on his coffin.  
He nodded to the barkeeper to refill his glass and turned around to see what Veronica was doing. The ease he felt when he entered the mayor's Christmas party an hour ago had evaporated. His pants started to feel a little uncomfortable when he thought of the usually annoyed and too smart for her own good teenage girl she used to be, in comparison to the beautiful woman mingling only a few feet away from him.

"So how is life turning out to be, being the most sought-after bachelor in town?"  
She had reappeared out of nowhere. One second he was enjoying the company of some of his clients, the next thing he knew, she was back in his line of vision in full force.  
"Very well. How did your last divorce work out?"  
"So you _have_ been keeping tabs on me, after all this years? I should feel special, " she smiled mockingly, but the ice that was usually reflected in her eyes was gone. Instead her orbs were the bluest ocean color he had seen in a long time.  
"Well, you are special. In that annoying, constant pain of the ass kind of way," he retorted, giving her his signature smirk. " But don't get your hopes up, it was hard to miss. Even I do read the sports pages!"  
"You've learned how to read? What else did I miss?" Veronica just smiled knowingly, leaning casually between the two men at the bar to ask the barkeeper for another drink. Don couldn't help but let his eyes wander down her neck and back. The blue dress was generously low cut , offering him a spectacular view of her creamy skin and an inviting insight to her shapely ass. He let his mind wander to the possibilities he could do to her without that dress on.  
"So why a football player? Did you learn nothing in high school? Other than how to make my life miserable?" He said, trying to cover the fact that he would love to bent her farther over the bar right now and make her forget about cheap no name chardonnay.  
Veronica turned her head and smiled innocently at him.  
"Well, it is the number one sport in the nation! So it felt like a tribute."  
Don turned sideways deliberately invading her personal space. "Don't let your Dad hear that. Baseball is the number one sport of this nation. It has been, and probably will always be," he whispered into her ear, while letting his hand rest on her upper back . The heat he felt the moment his hand touched her skin shot through him like fire, straight to his already rising cock. She turned around in a smooth motion and Don pulled his hand away like it was on fire, to prevent being all too obvious.  
Getting up on her toes she whispered "What can I say, football players are just a little larger than life; And a lot more manly," and disappeared into the crowd.

Lamb got more agitated as the night went on. He was used to being a man in control and had been, for the most part, in every aspect of his life. Of course it had to be Veronica Mars once again that had him doubting, and it started to piss him off.  
He switched to ice water and tried to make sense of Veronica's various come-ons over the past hours. And they were come-ons, of that he was certain. What he couldn't figure out was, what her intentions were. The game was still the same as it had been many years ago, but somehow the stakes had begun to shift, and he was apparently late in the game.  
'Oh little girl, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into,' he thought as he leisurely walked up to his ex wife for his courtesy visit. 'Two can play that game'.

Dancing with Kathryn was a welcomed distraction. They had their rough spots after the divorce, but soon settled into a comfortable co- existence, whose paths crossed regularly. Not to mention that being in war with the mother of his daughter wouldn't work to anybody's advantage. Very least their daughters.  
"Having fun, yet?" she asked him smiling, knowing too well that he despised social small talk in her circles.  
"Oh yeah. Splendid fun this whole thing," He muttered to her, spinning her across the dance floor while his eyes followed Veronica across the room, talking to the Gants, seemingly enjoying catching up with old friends. She was laughing and smiling, while telling an animated story.  
"You never give up, do you? How long have you been trying to get into her pants?" following his gaze.  
He just smirked and raised an eyebrow, kissed her cheek and let her boyfriend cut in for the next dance.

Another hour later, while he was stuck in the middle of the most boring conversation about the installed security system at the sheriff's office, he suddenly felt a small hand on his arm, pulling his attention away from his buddy.  
"Did you know that the line on your forehead will be permanent if you continue with that steely resolved stare?" Veronica whispered into his ear, while whisking away through the crowd.  
He caught his breath taking in the faint scent of her perfume and the fleeting warmth on his arm.  
He had to clear his head and focus, so he excused himself from the conversation to head outside for the terrace. The cool night air hit him and he tried to fill his lungs while collecting his composure. She was everywhere! Whenever he looked up she was right there in his line of vision. How could he calm down and get his act together when she tried her hardest to make him lose his mind? Somehow she always managed to completely make him lose his bearing and right now he was not sure how to get it back.

Reentering the party he saw her standing across the room talking to Dick Casablancas, her face trying very hard to cover her disdain. He chuckled. It served her right to be caught in that. Jr was trying to tell her, what most certainly was something raw and crude, something to keep her attention. He never did learn how to behave in public. While he was openly hitting on Veronica Mars, his wife was helping herself to more champagne at the bar. With pride did he see Veronica realizing that he was watching her and catching his gaze across the room. The staring match over several feet and a whole crowd made him hotter than he wanted to admit. The noise seemed to quiet down in the background as he concentrated to try and stare her down. Veronica just smiled the smallest of smiles and raised her glass to her lips, never breaking eye contact. A drop of wine made its way passed the edge of the glass and the tip of her tongue slid down to catch it. He was instantly hard, trying to adjust his pants to cover the slowly appearing tent.  
He couldn't help but break the eye contact and headed over to the bar.

He was going to go insane. He was well aware, but right now he didn't care.  
What was she up to? Why the hell was she doing, whatever it was that she was doing? Years of experience told him to be careful. Falling into a trap set by Veronica Mars was painful and usually very humiliating. He had learned that over and over, and had no intention to have the process repeated.  
At the same time, if finally getting Veronica to admit that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, than that would certainly be worth any kind of pain.

Finishing off his ice water, his senses sharpened, he tried to find Veronica in the crowd to no avail. Somehow she must have snuck out when he wasn't watching and it was disappointing. A few minutes later she reappeared with Lizzy Manning, who handed her some fruity cocktail making fun of the snow man decoration stuck into the rainbow colored drink. He just leaned with the back against the wall, watching her intently. He would be willing to give up everything right now to take her home and tell her what an arrogant, stuck up bitch she was and always had been, followed by making sure she knew that he didn't care one bit, as long as she shut up while he fucked her five ways to Sunday.

'His constant arousal could not be healthy' he thought when he saw Veronica leaving Lizzy and heading towards the foyer. She stopped in the door to turn around and looked directly at him, smiling she took the fruit kebab to her lips and slid it into her mouth. An ice cream cone or any other phallic symbol wouldn't have been any more erotic than the look she gave only him in that moment. This time he wasn't able to hold it in, with a muttered and heartfelt "Fuck" he dropped the glass he was holding and pushed himself off the wall to follow her. He had it! That was it! No more games! She wanted outright war, she would find out what a cock tease like her would get.

Getting to the foyer he looked around and saw her sneaking through a back hallway door, clearly marked "Staff only", but that had never really stopped Veronica Mars, had it? He tried to catch up with her, looking around carefully to see if anybody was watching him, before he slid through the door himself. He heard her faint footsteps around a far corner and followed her deeper into the maze of service hallways.

Suddenly the fleeting steps stopped, and when he came around the next corner he almost bummed into Veronica leaning casually at the wall, her arms crossed, a smirk on her face. With a growl he couldn't hold in, he cornered her against the wall.

"Are you done playing your little Jedi mind games?"

He roughly pressed her against the hallway wall, his hands pinning her arms overhead to make sure she wouldn't change her mind and weasel her way out underneath his body. He could hear her breathing speed up and an almost inaudible moan slit through her lips.

This was so much better than his fantasies had promised all these years. He could feel every inch of her body, heat radiating and enveloping his senses. Somewhere in his mind a small voice was wreaking havoc about the utter wrongness of this situation, but he ignored everything while his lips trailed down her neck, leaving small bites and trails of moisture on her skin. The cold air from a distant open window hit her and made the hair in her back stick up

She tasted even better than he'd ever imagined, her body leaning into him, trying to touch, trying to get more friction. The small noises of pleasure just below the surface spurt him on more and more.  
"Is that what you want? Getting down and dirty in a back hallway, while all your rich and powerful friends dance underneath the mistletoe?" His whispers into her ear sent shivers all the way down her spine.

She tried to move her hands away, tried to get a hold, but Lamb had her merciless pressed against the wall, the cold hard surface pressing into her back. Her head fell back as he took her hands into one of his and his right hand slid down her arm, down to her bare shoulder, and then even further down the side of her body. Caressing the side of her breast for a fleeting moment as his fingers travelled down to her hip, branding every curve of her small body.

His mouth found her lips and kissed her violently and deep. The opposition he had expected wasn't there. Veronica opened her lips willingly, her tongue battling for dominance. His hardness was pressing through his black dress pants against her stomach, showing her exactly what effect she had on him. He let his left knee slide between her knees, his hand cupping her breast through the thin fabric of her dress, her nipple already hard under his administrations. Roughly he twisted her nub, eliciting another loud moan from Veronica. Lamb couldn't help but smile triumphantly, all this years and that was what it took to finally shut her up.

Don carefully looked down the back office hallway, the music and chatter were muffled from the banquet hall, but it seemed that not even the staff had any need to be that far back into the maze of the hotel's hallways. Somehow he wasn't really bothered about the thought of being caught anyways. He turned his gaze back to Veronica, who still leaned at the wall, her arms held up by his hand without any force, her hair disheveled and her breasts reflecting the heavy panting, while she tried to regain her footing. Her lips were red and swollen and she looked thoroughly kissed and turned on. He let go of her arms and cupped her tits pulling the dress down below in the process.

She put her hands on his shoulders and he could feel a sudden change in her demeanor "Stop! Please!"  
He could barely hear it, but he was certain that she just did whisper those words to him. He looked at her, her eyes still half lidded and her head leaning against the wall. Without missing a beat he kept massaging her taut nipples, his steely gaze focusing on her eyes.  
"What did you say? Speak up. I have trouble making out your whispers under all the hard breathing you've been doing," he grinned smugly.

"Stop! Please!" Veronica quietly asked, her hands still holding on to Don, unable to let go. "I can't do this!"  
Don cupped her face carefully and forced her to look at him, truly look into his eyes. "You _can't_ do this, or you don't _want_ to do this?" he whispered; His thumb caressing her cheek.  
He saw the uncertainty in her eyes, the doubt and yet, underneath a whole different emotion. He could see her inner struggle, years of pent up frustration and hate mixed up with wanton lust. Just staring into her eyes, he wasn't sure he had ever seen her look any more beautiful. Years ago he would have killed for having her look at him that way, and suddenly the implication excited him to no limit but also frightened him a little. Her blue eyes were full of confusion and frustration. "You _can't_ or you don't _want_ to continue this? Veronica, there is a vast difference here," his voice harder than he intended it to be.

She still didn't struggle to get away from him, she looked at him, trying to voice whatever she tried to express and he took that as a good sign. He kissed her more gentle this time, trailing his lips across her bottom lip, nipping carefully and trailing small kisses down her cheek to the side of her neck. Veronica bend her head, giving him better access to her pulse point.  
He could feel her resolve crumble "You _can't_ or you don't _want_ to? Tell me. I'll stop right now if you want me to." It would kill him, but he wouldn't do anything she didn't want. He wanted her. As a whole. Willingly giving him what he wanted, what he deserved after all this years, so he could finally claim her as his.

"I can't," she finally admitted quietly. Don couldn't help but chuckle into her neck "Babe, yes you can. You started off perfectly great. And it will only get better if you let me help you. I know you want to."  
"No, I can't," She started to try and move away from him, her eyes avoiding his at all cost. A blush was forming on her cheeks. She was adorable when she got shy. This was getting better by the minute. He was rock hard just watching her trying to deny herself, her dress pulled beneath her breast, nipple pert, hair down and messy and her whole body reflecting nervousness. "Shhhh" hushing her, taking her hands into his and pinning her back against the wall. "Admit it. You want this just as much as I do. I watched you all night, teasing me and turning me on. Turning yourself on. Want me to find you proof?"

Her eyes flew open "You cannot prove I want you!" her old fight back like a turned switch.  
He almost laughed out loud. That was the Veronica he remembered and knew how to deal with. "You want me to find proof?" his voice challenging her to defy him. She tried to move away from him, but he held her immobile in place.

"Yeah!" she dared him. He chuckled and kissed her hard. "You never grew up, did you? I love it." His right hand moved down her body, tracing the outline of her body, twisting her nipple roughly, while making his way down her body. His large hand slid down her leg and up her inner thigh, snaking his way underneath her dress. Veronica grew still in his arms. Her body stiffening, not noticing that she had stopped breathing. Don's fingers eased towards the apex of her thighs, encountering the damp top of her silk thong. He watched her intently, emotions flickering through her face like a movie. He snaked a finger underneath her panties and ran his digit up and down her soaked slit. A moan slipped through her lips and he removed his glistening finger from the confide space.

"Here's my proof, babe!" Holding up his finger, drenched with her juices, for Veronica to see. A dark blush covered her face, turning him on even more.  
Her eyes suddenly got the darkest blue and he could feel the air around them changing. The sexual tension suddenly turned into sexual heat that was palpable. Her tongue snaked out, and before his brain registered what she was up to she pulled his finger into her mouth, sucking and cleaning his digit, tasting herself on his hand. He almost came right there and then inside his pants. Only a vast surge of self control stopped him from loosing control. "You're sure?" was all he could muster to whisper, pressing his body against her.

"Yes" was all he needed to hear, before he attacked her mouth, kissing her with new found abundance. Veronica moaned and matched his enthusiasm one to one. Her left leg snaked up his thigh, trying to pull him closer, rubbing herself against his body. Don let go of her arms, grabbing her underneath her ass, lifting her up to level the playing field; Her legs eagerly wrapping around his waist. Her hands were holding on to his shoulders, as he pressed her between the wall and his rock hard body. He felt like exploding. Never in his life had he expected to one day be that close to her. So close to finally claiming his ultimate prize.

He pushed the dress up, bunching it around her hips, one hand sliding teasingly underneath her thong. With vigor he ripped the skimpy piece of material apart and tore it off her. "Asshole!" she gasped "You'll pay for that!" she let out in between a heartfelt moan when he, with no warning, pushed his index finger deep into her heat, immediately being overwhelmed by the tightness that welcomed him. "I'm counting on in, sweetheart," he smirked as he slowly slid another digit into her. Veronica started to arch herself against his hand, trying to find the much needed release on his fingers.

The growl in the back of her throat spurt him on even more, vigorously finger fucking her, while his left hand roughly played with her already hard and ready nipples. Bowing his head he took her left nub into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and lapping across lavishly.

"Oh god, please...please!" she was so close and he could feel her body heating up, trying to get to the release she yearned for.

"Please what, Veronica? What do you want? This is your game, all I did was abide by your rules," he couldn't help himself but tease her. He wanted her to say it. He wanted to hear it from her lips. To finally give up the pretense that this was nothing.  
"Tell me what you want, and I guarantee you'll get it! Just say it!"

"Please. Please, just do it...!"

"Do what, babe? What do you want me to do?" his fingers carefully crawled up, touching her exactly at the right spot, massaging the fine knot of nerves and teasing her more and more. Her body was riding his hand, trying to get that last touch to finally fall over the edge.  
"Say it, Veronica. Tell me you want me to make you cum! Tell me and I'll do it right now!"

Her face was a picture of beauty, the last fight slowly slipping away, leaving her vulnerable and wanting.  
He could tell that she was fighting a battle between her mind and her feelings. Trying desperately not to lose control to him. Not giving in to him. Her body was still moving, so close to release as she suddenly looked at him with big, dark blue orbs  
"Please, Don, now. Please make me cum now. NOW!" trying desperately to keep holding on to her last threat of dignity. Don kept his inner triumph to himself, and twisted his fingers in the slightest way, starting to finger-fuck her in earnest, his thumb rubbing her clit simultaneously. He couldn't help but watch this picture of beauty, wriggling underneath him, desperately for his touch, his fingers destined to provide the ultimate release.

Veronica's head rolled back, riding his waist while he had her juices running down his hand, his fingers getting her off mercilessly. Her body suddenly stiffened, her fingers digging into his shoulders and with a loud growl and his name on her lips the orgasm rushed through her. He just held her steady, not stopping his administrations while he let her ride out the waves of her pleasure. His cock strained painfully in his confinement, and it took a lot of willpower to not slam her harder against the wall and fuck her anyway he could think of. He carefully let her slide down until her feet found footing and kissed her gently but with lust and strength, not giving her a chance to come to her senses.

His hands were holding him up against the wall next to her head, giving her enough space to calm down her breathing and composure. He covered her face with wanton kisses, nibbling and biting carefully on her neck and earlobes. He wasn't sure how too keep his cool around the beautiful young woman and he could feel his cool exterior cracking, as his lips trailed its way to her shoulder and down to her beautiful pert breasts. Nuzzling the crease below her tits he licked the bottom, teeth grazing across her nipples and lavishly, with flattened tongue, bathing her tits.

Veronica let out a mewl, grabbing his hair and holding his lips in place. He carefully slid her dress fully off her body, his hands nearly dancing on the heated and soft skin, as she stepped out of the unneeded garment without so much as a second of hesitation. He couldn't believe his luck. There stood Veronica Mars, naked in all her glory in the back hallway of the Hyatt Neptune, ready to let him fuck her against the wall. He stilled for a moment, drinking in the vision she was presenting. Her eyes downcast, her blond hair spilled around her shoulders with hard nipples and oh so wet and ready for him.

She snaked her hands out to his very visible bulge and cupped his straining dick roughly through his pants, squeezing and massaging. He thanked his lucky stars for years of experience, because otherwise he would have creamed in his pants like a high school boy this minute. Deliberately, he pushed her hands away and kissed her roughly, his tongue distracting her from her earlier mission. He undid his belt and zipper, letting his pants and boxers slide down, kicking them aside. He run his fingers up and down her side, unable to hold back a moan as his hands touched all her creamy skin freely.

"Turn around," he whispered, pushing her around to face the wall. It wasn't his old office and his desk, but he was willing to improvise, to make his fantasies finally come true. She braced herself against the rough surface of the wall, breathing heavily and excitingly as she bent slightly, showing off her perfectly shaped ass. He let his hand run down her back, with every covered inch setting her body even more on fire, pushing her down further and massaging her buttocks with his hands. Veronica let her head hang down, small gaspin sounds escaping her mouth. He slid his hands down between her legs, preparing her for him; Spreading her juice all over her pussy lips, still swollen and tender from her recent orgasm.

When he was certain she was ready for him he grabbed her hips harshly, holding them aligned with his throbbing erection, the tip of his cock teasing her entrance just so slightly. The vision was mind blowing. Veronica bending down, giving him the chance to willingly fuck her senseless. He quickly considered he might have died and this was heaven, but even he was convinced that heaven was the last place he would find himself in after his passing. If that was hell, that would be absolutely fine with him as well. Burning the image presented to him into memory he gave in and slid home. Simultaneous moans he wasn't able to assign spurned him on.

She was so tight, gripping his cock, wet and so ready for him. He couldn't contain himself and started to slide in and out of her, beginning slowly, trying to give her time to adjust, but he was only a man and the feeling of her hot, wet cunt quickly short-circuited any and all function of his brain. Oddly somewhere in his head, he could hear Veronica bitching something about no brain function in the first place, before his brain shut down. All he could think of was making this the best fuck he ever had, and possibly making this her best fucking as well. He was nothing if not competitive. His hand grabbed around to her throbbing clit, circling the hard nub carefully. His cock driving in and out of her, trying to find a rhythm. Veronica started to push back on him, meeting his thrusts, enhancing the feeling taking over his body.

He could feel her shaking, her arms bracing her body from being slammed into the wall as he kept up fucking her vigorously. The familiar feeling of his impending release started to build all the way down in his toes. He wanted to make this last, but he knew there wouldn't be any use. He had been turned on for hours now and his body was not having any of it.

He sped up his movements, with two fingers rubbing Veronica's clit, he could feel her being on edge as well, her breathing uncontrolled and small moans and whimpers carrying through the air. A sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies as they moved in unison to reach a climax. He knew he couldn't hold off any longer, the tightness in his balls ready to burst, he slid almost all the way out of her ones more and stilled himself, enjoying the split second of calm before he slammed into her tunnel and felt himself exploding deep inside her. The fleeting thought that he was just about to cum inside Veronica fucking Mars was enough to send him over the edge. With a loud groan he pulled her close, emptying himself inside her.

His finger pressed deeper, twisting her clit roughly and faster. He could feel her body tightening around him. Two more touches to her sensitive nub and she let go and came all over his cock, still buried deep inside her. Waves gripping his softening member like small vices as she milked every last drop out of him. He held her tight and slowly slid to the ground.

His body was unwilling to let her go and his mind was realizing that in only a few seconds the wind would change and he better gear up for whatever Veronica had planned on throwing at him. For now she just leaned into him, exhausted and sated, trying to find her breath. He wasn't sure what to do next. He'd never been the cuddling type and he wasn't going to start now, but somehow he wasn't eager to let go of a quiet and naked Veronica Mars either. He carefully pulled her hair away from her face and gently kissed her on the temple.  
"You ok?" he quietly asked, unable to hide his own uneasiness about the situation, caressing her blond, slightly damp hair.

"Mmh" was the only quiet response he heard her muttering as he could feel her body stiffen and she wriggled her way out of the intimate position they were in.

"What am I going to do about my underwear?" She asked accusingly while crawling up from the floor, grabbing her dress that laid bunched together next to them.

He got up standing tall next to her, leaning on the wall that only minutes ago had served a whole other purpose. He couldn't cover the smirk that was crawling up his mouth, his blue eyes sparkling. Somehow she never considered his eyes being of the sparkling kind, but right now they seemed actually human and kind.  
"Well, if you don't want them, I certainly wouldn't mind keeping them," as he snagged them off the floor and slid them into his pocket.  
"Lamb! Don't you dare!" Trying to get the panties back from his pocket. "You are perverted!"

"A few minutes ago, you didn't seem to mind much," grinning broadly while he zipped up his pants and tucked in the dress shirt to appear the somber business man he came into this party. Veronica pulled on her dress, trying to get any wrinkles out as quickly as possible and smoothed down her hair.

Lamb chuckled. No way would she be able to make herself presentable again. She looked thoroughly fucked and he was damn proud of it. Even the touch up make up and lipstick did nothing to cover up the fact that her lips were puffy and red and hair was messy.

"Give it up, Mars, you look like you just got fucked in the back hallway. Nobody is going to buy whatever story you make up to ease your own conscience."

"Fuck you, Lamb!" her blue eyes throwing daggers at him.

"Don't tempt me sweetheart." he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her roughly again. "You tell yourself whatever floats your boat. You had just as good a time as I did!" with that he left her standing and went back to the banquet room, heading straight to the bar. He downed the Bourbon the bartender handed him in one gulp.

"Fuck!" he mumbled to himself. The party mood was completely gone, not that he had much of it to begin with. He ordered a last drink, which he downed the same way and made his way to the mayor and his wife, politely thanking them for the invitation and excusing himself.

He scanned the room for Veronica on his way out, but couldn't see her anywhere. She was probably still in the bathroom working on damage control. What the hell had he gotten himself into? He suddenly figured out why fantasies were supposed to be just that. Fantasies. The reality was too cold and harsh. He had finally gotten his wish, but the price would be yearning and blue balls for quite a long time. Stupid. Stupid!

A reflection from the Christmas Tree outside the room caught his eye. By now the tree was full of wishes and sentimental bullshit the guests had left in the spirit of Christmas and one too many drinks. In the middle was one pink snowflake catching his eye. The lights from the tree reflecting in the glitter on the the paper ornament written in pink , signed: _Nemesis #1_

  
 **All I want for Christmas** : _Is a real man_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is ♥  
> ConCrit very welcome!


End file.
